


Stages

by jarofbeees



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: Max loves to wind Victoria up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my GOD I actually wrote. Thank you [Recourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse) for giving me THE WILL TO LIVE AGAIN.

“Would you like peanuts?” The flight attendant asked, setting a small glass of Sprite in front of Max. The plane bounced once, causing her to shift in her seat. 

“Uhh, sure.”

“And for you, ma’am?”

“Perrier with ice. That’s all.” Victoria leaned back in her seat, watching the sky zoom by as she waited. The attendant placed down her drink before moving further down the row. 

Max tore open the small package. 

“They’ll just make you thirsty,” Victoria muttered. 

“I’m hungry.”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes, turning back to the window. 

Max checked the time on her phone. The flight wouldn’t last long, maybe an hour more. As much as Max waxed romantic about an adventure through the Appalachians, Victoria adamantly refused. 

_‘We are NOT driving through hilljack country.’_

_‘C’mon! Think about how beautiful it’ll be.’_

_‘Yeah, until we stop for gas. And Uncle Banjo is there to kidnap us.’_

_‘It’s not that bad. We can drive through all the touristy places.’_

_‘NO.’_

Granted, a road trip from Chicago to Miami _would_ be long. And stressful. And full of Victoria complaining about ‘backwaters’ and ‘rednecks.’ Max thoughtfully chewed on a peanut. 

“Wake me up when we’re landing.” Victoria leaned her seat back and shut her eyes. 

“Sure.” 

Twenty minutes passed. Max tossed the remainder of her peanuts and both cups into the little garbage bags the flight attendants brought around. She tried to look through a magazine, but the light from the high afternoon sun glared in her eyes. 

“I’m closing this,” she whispered to Victoria, leaning over her to slide the window cover down. Victoria jolted as her eyes snapped open. 

“ _Max!_ ” 

“What?”

“Don’t…” 

“Did you want the window open? I thought you were trying to sleep-”

“It’s not - Just forget about it.” Victoria curled in on herself, brow furrowing as she glared daggers at the seat in front of her. 

“What did I do?” Max learned over the last year how to unravel _most_ of Victoria’s moods. Sometimes, she still baffled her.

“Ugh.” Victoria pulled her cardigan over her chest. 

Max thought out the last ten seconds, hoping to find the error. She put her tray table up, leaned over, shut the window cover. The seats were crammed together (Max insisted on flighing coach, despite Victoria’s whining). The lack of space meant she pressed against Victoria to reach-

“ _Oh…”_

They’d spent the last week apart, Victoria handling business at the Chicago branch of the _Chase Space_ , Max finishing up a photography gig in Vancouver. They reunited at the airport, immediately catching the first flight to Miami. They barely had a moment to kiss, much less…

Max smirked. 

“Here, I can open it back up for you.” Max intentionally draped herself over Victoria’s side. She lingered for a moment, pretending to have trouble opening the cover. 

“Max!” Victoria huffed, flustered. “Leave it - just leave it alone!” Faint pink spread over her cheeks. 

“I just wanted to help.” Max snuck a light kiss against the side of Victoria’s cheek before sinking back into her seat. 

“You are _not_ helping,” Victoria muttered. 

“Not helping with what?”

One of the best things about dating Victoria Chase, Max mused, was winding her up. Everything came in stages. The first stage happened quickly, resulting in a very pissed off blonde. It didn’t take much for Max to turn Victoria into a mirror of her younger self, except less venomous. That was her defense from feeling something she enjoyed - get angry, get loud, get in your face. But Victoria wasn’t struggling with herself anymore. 

The second stage came on slowly. The more she barked, the tighter she wound up. Max only had to keep pressing for the whole wire to snap. Second stage Victoria was a pliant, willing Victoria. 

“Am I bothering you? I can move seats-”

“Shut _up_ , Max!” Victoria crossed her arms over her chest. Max reached over and trailed her fingers up and down Victoria’s arm. 

“I missed you.” Max kept her voice low and soft, just barely heard over the ambient roar of the plane. “I really love when you send me pictures -”

“Can you not talk about this here?” Victoria’s eyes widened, glancing around the aircraft. Across the aisle to their left, an older man snored, head smushed against the wall. The flight attendants were nowhere to be seen. 

“No one can hear me.” Max slid up the arm rail separating them, then leaned in closer to Victoria’s ear. She made a point to drag her chest over Victoria’s arm. “Don’t worry.”

“Caulfield,” Victoria warned. Her legs squeezed together. 

Now Max had stage two Victoria. 

“I bet your legs are cold in that skirt,” Max said with fake concern. “Here.” She pulled her hoodie off and draped it over Victoria’s lap. 

“I don’t need your -”

“You were cold, weren’t you?”

“What are you -”

Max scooted a few inches closer to Victoria. She slipped her hand under the hoodie, tracing circles against the silky material covering Victoria’s thighs. Max watched as Victoria’s chest puffed in and out, her hands gripping the jacket. 

“....F...fuck.” Victoria bit her lip, silencing herself. She glanced at Max, pupils engulfing all the color. Max casually leaned against her, adjusting the jacket enough to conceal her actions. 

“You seem really stressed, Tori.” She bunched up Victoria’s skirt, letting her nails ghost over Victoria’s inner thigh. “Just relax. We’ll be landing soon.”

Victoria whimpered. 

Her legs tensed shut, a tiny tremor coursing through them. Max gently pried them open again, lightly tracing over the seam that traveled from Victoria’s lower belly and downward. A thrill ran through Max as she felt Victoria shiver. She sunk further against her seat. When she unclamped her teeth from her lower lip, Max noticed bite marks pressed into the skin.

“Someone’s going to catch us,” Victoria whined. 

“Catch us doing what?” Max slid her whole hand over the apex of Victoria’s thighs. Victoria tensed up like a spring, panic in her eyes. 

“Max, for fucking real!”

“Do you want me to stop?” She pressed two fingers down, languidly rolling her wrist. Damp heat spread through the fabric. 

“...I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“If we get caught, I won’t forgive you.”

“Then act normal.”

Victoria’s brows shot up as her eyes bore lasers into Max. But the expression quickly melted away as Max hooked her thumb over Victoria’s tights and squeezed her hand under them. Victoria’s head lolled to the side, face hidden against the wall. 

Max pulled her phone out with her free hand, pretending to browse through nothing as she dipped under Victoria’s panties with the other hand. Moisture coated her entire finger as she swirled against Victoria. 

Stage three Victoria was a Victoria that did _not_ _give a fuck_. She fell deep into the embrace of her own desires and forgot the rest of the world existed. The first time Max discovered stage three Victoria, she could barely handle the intense, unapologetic version of her girlfriend. Now, she knew exactly what to do with her.

Victoria covered her face with her hand as Max trailed slow circles over the one spot she knew would drive the blonde crazy. She took her time, savoring every shudder that rippled through Victoria’s legs, every tight clench of her stomach. Victoria bit onto her own hand, drowning out whatever noise escaped. Max watched as Victoria’s breath caught in her throat. She paused her stroking, waited for the blonde to breathe again, then continued on. 

Victoria grumbled against her hand as she cut a glare at Max. 

“The flight’s almost over, Tori.” Max smirked. “We’ll be landing soon.”

“Caulfield,” Victoria whispered, anger in her voice. “For _fucks sake_ , finish me off before someone walks by!”

A rush of heat flooded through Max as she hastened her pace. Victoria tensed, her bottom lip disappearing behind teeth. She stopped breathing, her entire body freezing. A second later and she silently shoved her hips against Max’s hand. Her thighs clenched tight around Max’s wrist, holding her in place. Victoria covered her mouth with her hand, eyes screwing shut as she rode out one wave after another. Finally, her muscles uncoiled as she slid further down in her seat. 

“Please fasten your seatbelt and make sure your tray tables are locked as we descend. We’ll reach sunny Miami at 3:43 pm local time.”

Max took the announcement as a warning, sliding her hand out from Victoria’s tights. Her wrist ached and her index finger was slightly pruned, but _damn_ did she not care. Victoria adjusted her skirt before handing Max’s hoodie back. 

“Do you know what revenge is, _Maxine_?” Victoria ran a hand through her hair as she checked over her outfit. 

“Can you teach me in our hotel room?” Max couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. 

“I am going to _ruin_ you.”

As much as Max loved the third stage of Victoria’s lust, the _fourth_ stage would make it hard to walk the next day. 


End file.
